


In The Silence

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 14:04:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5336792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Quiet Scares Me, 'cause It Screams The Truth. </p><p>Follows Step By Step. </p><p>AU. </p><p>Not real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Silence

Phantom falls silent, lets her shirt close and moves, hating that she's been so open, so honest, so damn foolish. Before she can begin to doubt herself though, Katie's there, arms tight around her, the light pressure of Katie's cheek at her shoulder, dampness pooling at her collarbone. They stand, Katie's arms tight around Phantom, Phantom's hands covering Katie's, silently bonded in a moment of sheer pain. The silence used to scare Phantom but this one, this one feels good, there's a warmth to Katie that has always burned open any lock and she can't help but hope her honesty, her trust, is not misplaced. She turns, eventually, pulling Katie closer, the two still silent, still locked into a painful bond that neither wants to break, the silence filled only with the sound of breathing, silent tears rolling down Katie's cheek before Phantom wipes them clean away and finally, finally speaks. 

"Don't cry for me..."

"You are so... so..."

"Flawed."

"Strong."

Phantom falls silent again and smiles slightly. 

"I have a reason to be."


End file.
